The Lust
by Anime.Empire
Summary: After being chased by some smugglers Alice is saved by a blue haired kid and a mysterious black butler can demons learn to love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Screaming agony is the only thing i hear at the moment , those screams filled with frightnes ,my name is Alice Valentine .And what im about to tell you is the story of my life.

"I can hear her breathing she must be somewhere close by" , "Yes i can smell her scent too" .I try to calm down my breath, and start taking my clothes off to not lure the men chasing me. When all of a sudden i feel someone grab me "Hey Jim i've found the princess" .I start panicking when i suddenly remember of the knife i had on my left leg, i suddenly grab it and stab the guy, " Well look at you, poor robert got stabbed" .All of a moment i get knocked out, and all i remember is the guy screaming...screaming but of fear.

"Young Master, I beg your pardon but the lady seems to be in a quite terrible state" ,"Do you think it is necessary to call in the doctor?". Suddenly I slowly open my eyes ,and right in that moment I am greeted by a pair of red eyes. I freak out and without realizing make a run for it, then I feel someone grab me with a strong force by my left arm. "Please relax miss, you see me and my lord found you in the street un conscience ,and well my lord ordered me to rescue you from the young man".

I then relax when the red eyed man release his hold on me, "Please sit down" , said the young kid. Then the butler started the talking "The young person here is my young master Ciel Phantomhive, and i am the head butler Sebastian Michaelis,my young master has a deal that may sound interesting to you,since you seem like the type of lady that doesnt have somewhere to sleep". " Yeah ,yeah go on " , i said. About to regain the talk sebastian is interrupted by ciel "The point is that im willing to let you stay if you become the new housekeeper", "Alright i accept ill be the housekeeper for this mansion,but one condition", "What is it?", "Always keep at least a bottle of sake" , i say smiling a little."Alright ill send sebastian to buy some tomorrow, but on the mean time sebastian will take you to your headquarters,and please..make sure to take a shower", "Dont worry young master i surely will" is all i respond with a smile on my face.


	2. The Lust

Chapter 2

"As you see this will be your headquarters ,now i must leave for i have alot of duties to attend to", said sebastian. And just the moment he was going to leave he suddenly stops "Excuse me miss but would you tell me your name , you see my master can forget some stuff sometimes", he says with a smile." My name is Alice..Alice Valentine", thats all i managed to say. " Ok , now i must leave for i have alot of duties,when you finish, your clothes will be in the bed, i will send meyrin to bring it to you, after that you are to report tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning to the kitchen for your duties of the as soon as he finished ,he left.

But i was so happy when i realized how big the bedroom was, and the best part was the bed , it had a lavander green color to it my favorite color!After finishing admiring the bedroom i took off the current clothes i had on and went to the bathroom, it had been a while that i had a comfortable bath,but as i lay there i start thinking about sebastian.I mean you cant lie the guy is hot from head to toe, and his eyes are what make him special i had never seen such deep red eyes."Argh no! stop thinking about guys Alice!", after i finished i put on some nightgown i had found in the closet , and then head right to bed.

Sebastan POV

"Young master i must remind you ,about lady Elizabeths visit tomorrow, so please make sure to have a goodnight sleep." "Shut up ,I dont want to worry about that right now,by the way i cant believe i forgot to ask that lady for her name"."Do not worry master her name is Alice Valentine", "Valentine? that last name resembles something inside of me as if i've heard it before"." Well maybe you have now goodnight my lord" i say while pulling the blankets to him, then i blow the candles and leave silently.

Why do i feel attached to her?Why does her scent make my insides go crazy? As i walk silently, i stop at the door, i opened it and entered ,i keep walking until i see the figure lying down on the bed.I can feel my eyes turn into their pink demonic color , when i stared at her for a minute i cant believe its her ,she seems so beatiful , with her pale skin, and dark hazel hair ,as i get closer i pull the strand of hair of her neck and inhale the sweet taste reminds me of young masters, "I should leave, dont worry you will be mine...mine only" i whisper as i walk away to the dark side of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice POV

I open my eyes from my amazing sleep, when i realize the time "Shit! " i hurried up and put the housekeeper dress on, then the combat boots ,as i make my way to the kitchen, i am relived to not find Sebastian. Not a min later after i entered 3 other people enter , two guys and one girl.I guessed that from what Sebastian said yesterday the girl should be Meyrin , then the guy with the cigarrate turns to me and says" Im guessing that from what Sebastian said yesterday you should be the new housekeeper ,anyways im bart, thats finny and then thats Meyrin", he said.

"I already was aware of her ,but thank you for the introducing " i wink at him and he blushes. "Oh miss your really pretty i love your green eyes" . "Well thank you Finny" "Oh indeed you are pretty miss um would you mind telling us your name? says Meyrin. My name? "Her name is Alice Valentine" i turn to the direction of the voice, and find Sebastian standing right behind me ,but when i say right behind me i mean right behind me, that i almost bumped into.

"As I was saying her name is Alice Valentine, now Ms .Valentine im guessing you already got to meet everyone ,anyways Finny go and water the garden, Bart go to the basement and make more amo, Meyrin you go and place the dishes in order am i understood!? "Yes Sir!" they all say and leave running. "Now Ms. Valentine go and wake the master up, after that help him get dressed up and down stairs to the library ,while i go make some tea" "Alright!" I say as i walk I enter the room i pull the curtains up and let the sunlight hit the kids face "Rise and shine Ciel!" a say as i pull his covers "Arghhh what now? Oh were's Sebastian? "Hes making Tea for you Young Master".

"No wonder" he says as i start dressing him up, when i finish i lead him to the library just as Sebastian told me to. Once we get there Sebastian is there with a cup fill of tea already "Now Young Master, like I said yesterday, lady Elizabeth is coming here today so she will probably arrive in Two hours , that leaves us alot of time ,I suggest that for the mean time for us to go to the city, and pay undertaker a little visit" he says with a slight chuckle. "Argh fine but Hurry up!" says Ciel ,"Yes My Lord".

By the time I realize were all inside a carriage, Ciel on one side and im stuck with Sebastian on the other side. "Umm who's Undertaker?" i managed to ask, "You will see once we get there , trust me its better to wait" says Ciel.

**Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow, hope its good for the moment c:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we arrived at the city, Sebastian opens the door and helps Ciel get out then he offered his hand to me , but I happily decline. So as I got out the carriage I followed them and then we stopped in front of some store. "Alice you stay outside, me and Sebastian have some private matters we have to attend to" "Wait what!? Noo I wanna go.." Suddenly Sebastian closes the door to my face.

" Argh! I swear im going to kill Sebastian! Even if it's the last thing I do!" . After an hour and a half I decide to take a little walk around the city. By the time im returning I see Ciel & Sebastian coming out the Undertaker store. "Finished with your _**private matter**_ ?" "Yes we have finished, Sebastian make sure to get us back in time" "Yes My Lord", and with that Ciel and me head inside the Carriage.

On the way back Everything was quiet until Ciel starts the conversation "Alice, I would like to ask you a question", "Yes, what is it?" I ask curiously. "Well your last name is Valentine, and somehow it resembles a lot to me as if, I've heard it before, would you mind telling me your parents name?. Suddenly I realize the carriage had stop, and Sebastian waiting for us "Im sorry Ciel but I don't want to talk about that topic" and with that I head running inside.

Ciel POV

As I see Alice run inside the mansion, I cant help but feel a little pity, "Young Master?". "Ah yes" I said as I hurry back to the mansion for the awaited visit. As soon as I enter I stop and feel my face freeze , Sebastian does too. We both stare at the walls , stairs, etc,.. and see everything with a touch of pink which means that person already arrived.

**Me: Awww your about to see Elizabeth! Ciel: S-Shut up *blushes* Sebastian: Anyways what chapter am I going to be with Alice? Me: Well you can bet in about 15 more chapters Sebastian: Well if you excuse me ill leave to buy dear Alice sake. Alice: What!? Me and Sebastian are going to be together? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ciel POV

"Cieeellll! I've missed you sooo much, its been a long time since I've came to visit you! I know lets play with my new dolls!", says Elizabeth while I feel my life being squeezed out of me. "Young Lady Elizabeth, forgive me but you see I think my master needs to catch a breath for the happiness of you being here" says Sebastian with that usual fake smile._ I swear im going to kill you Sebastian!_

Sebastian POV

As I finish serving the afternoon tea, I leave and start getting Dinner ready. But before I do I must find Ms. Valentine. I haven't seen her since we arrived and she has her own tasks to finish.

Alice POV

As I lay in my bed I hear a knock on the door "Come in" Suddenly Sebastian enters " I must remind you about your undone duties, go and get the table set" . "Fine " I said. By the time I finish im so happy at how the table looked, I even got a good compliment from Lady Elizabeth.

Then Ciel & Lady Elizabeth arrive and sit down , Sebastian comes in with a tray filled of food and starts serving. After dinner was over ,Tanaka takes Lady Elizabeth to her bedroom, then Sebastian leads Ciel to sleep. When everybody leaves I head to the kitchen to find Bart, Finny , and Meyrin all sitting in a table.

"Alice come sit with us im sure you will enjoy Barts cooking" says Finny. As I sit Bart serves me ,by the first bite I fall in love with Bart cooking " Bart you should do my lunch everyday, I think im starting to like you" I said with a my usual teasing smile ,and of course he blushes. After that Bart and Finny leave, leaving me with Meyrin.

"So since the guys left, why don't we have our little drinks ha?" I say as I grab the bottle of wine that Sebastian had brought yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice POV

"It tastes really good!" says Meyrin, "I told you its good!" , its been about an hour since Bart and Finny left. " You know Alice, ever since you started working here Sebastian has quite changed a little", says Meyrin. "Why do you say that?" I ask , "Well before you arrived Sebastian , was more demanding, mean, and ever since your arrival he's been more calm, and not to scare the heck out of you but sometimes I catch him staring at you in a odd way when your not noticing, as if he's trying to read your mind", I cant help but feel a little creeped out about what I just found out. "Well maybe the reason he's acting different is because of the change of the weather, and for the other thing maybe your mistaken and he's probably staring at something else, now if you excuse me I must go to sleep".

When I finished getting dressed I head to the kitchen for my tasks of the day, after everyone is told about their task they leave. On the other hand I had to help Sebastian _Argh I want to kill Sebastian! I haven't forgiven him from last times incident._ When we arrive he gives me a basket and a pair of scissors "Here , now start cutting the most beautiful ones" he says. When I Found the perfect roses , I start cutting and then I feel a small pain in my finger and see blood coming out "Ouch!" . Suddenly Sebastian comes and he freezes and then he does the most weirdest thing… he starts twerking na jk! Anyways , I rip my dress a little and wrap it around the finger.

When I met up with Sebastian, I guess he had noticed the incident about my finger. "Well now what do I have to do? I ask. " For the moment you should get ready my dear, we are going to the city". Wait what!? Did he just say _**My dear**_ what is wrong with him!? "Ok ,but first lets make something clear I am not your _My Dear_" and with that I left. "We will see soon Alice" says Sebastian with a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice POV

After I finish getting ready, I hurry and meet Sebastian downstairs." I suggest you head on first , ill meet you in a few min" says Sebastian I nod and walk to the the time im inside 15 minutes have passed, until finally Sebastian appears, "Dont tell me we have to wait more for Ciel" I said with a little kids chucles, "Oh im sorry but I think I forgot to tell you that it was going to be me and you only".

"What!? You should had told me that" I said a little pissed off. "Well its all because of the young master orders" _Damn you Ciel why did you have to do this to me._"Anyways what were those orders?" I ask a little curious. "Well the master simply said _Go and buy the groceries, and make sure to take Alice"_.

As we continue on our way to the city, I realize it has started to snow, and in that moment i cant help but have a flashback. "_**How beautiful is the snow Alice, dont you agree?" "Yes it is preety indeed" is all I say. "One day when we turn 18 i promise you ,we will make the most beautiful snow angels, I promise" He said with such a vivid smile. But he never kept his promise ...til the very end.**_

All of a sudden my thoughts are interrupted by Sebastians voice, "You know Alice i was kinda wondering how old you are" "I am 19 about to turn 20, on December 23" I said. "How curious the Young Masters birthday is just a few days before yours, but moving on do you have any relatives? " "No... I dont have any relatives" i say feeling a little sad.I guess he saw my sad face that he left the topic.

When we arrived at the city , I followed Sebastian to some store, when we entered I felt my stomach growl. "Anyways we should start on the vegetables" I nod in agreement. When we finish, I suddenly see a boutique of flowers and I cant help but stare at it in awe, and then all of a sudden I see Sebastian buying some Camelias! _My favorite ones i say to myself._" After he comes back , he hands them to me & I cant help but the moment I was going to thank him, he grabbed the flowers and said "What did you think this Camelias where meant for you? Well I bought them to decorate the dinner table". And with that I cant help but get mad _What a jerk! Sebastian I hate you _I said to myself.

About 30 min later we arrive and i walk angrily back to the mansion, with the feeling of Sebastian eyes on my back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sebastian POV

As I see her go inside angry i cant help myself to find it beautiful,_ My my, humans are indeed such interesting creatures._ After leaving the carriage I report to the study. "Young Master, I have returned from the groceries with Alice" I said. "Where is she? , "I believe she is in her bedroom, and if I might add in a really bad mood" I respond. "Good I wouldnt want her to hear what im about to say", "And what would that be?" I ask a little intrigued. "I want to know everything about her, I want to know about her parents, where she was born, everything am I understood?" , "Yes My Lord".

Alice POV /Meanwhile on the Garden /Middle Of The Night

As I lay staring at the moonless night i cant help but question my reaction from earlier i mean why did I get mad? Argh im sure of one thing, and that is _I hate Sebastian Michaelis._As I keep staring at the beautiful night sky I cant help but remember about my mother her name was Nova Ackerman. As I come out of my thoughts I feel someones presence, so I decide to go back Inside.

Mystery POV

I watch as she goes back inside the mansion, but anyways Mariela was right she is the one , this girl must be the one called Alice._ Oh Alice you will be mine, __Only Mine._

_**Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow ...**_

_**Alice: Who is this Mysterious person?**_

_**Me: You will have to wait but ,its somebody you wont expect.**_


	9. The Dream

Chapter 9

The next day..

As I head to the study, I enter and see Sebastian giving Ciel the usual Violin Classes. When Sebastian sees me he reminds me how I should knock before entering._"Yeah, yeah "_ I said as I start pouring Ciel afternoon Tea. "Young master I must remind you, about Jack The Ripper case", says Sebastian. "We will look at that tomorrow", says Ciel.

When I finish with my duties of the day, I head to my room and head to all of a sudden I start having a weird dream, where theres a man speaking. "_**Alice you must be prepared danger is heading your way ,there will be new enemies heading your way ,who will try and separate you from the ones you love the most. And most importantly ...listen to your heart"**_. I wake up and realize im all sweating _"What was that dream I just had about? What did it mean with new ENEMIES?"_ . After that I couldnt sleep the rest of the night.

Sebastian POV

As I help the master get ready for bed, I decide to tell him the information I found out "Master I have good and bad news to inform you" i said. "What is it ?", he asks. "The good news is i've found information about Alice, and the bad news is...I didnt find anything related to her parents". "You might as well tell me more about the good news Sebastian". " Well I found out she was born On _December 23, 1870, and since we are in the year 1889 that would make her 19 years old. She was born in this very city of the age of 1 she was left by a unknown person at the "Robertsons Orphanage" Later at the age of 10 she was adopted, by the Queen, and was given the name Alice Valentine, she had one grandmother , but her where abouts are unknown". _

_"_Of course!? No wonder her last name resembles so much in me, the queens last name used to be Valentine, but after getting married she had changed it , argh I was so blind not to realize that", he said. "Good work Sebastian, you have done splendid, now goodnight", "Yes goodnight my lord".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice POV

**What a beautiful night I could be staring at it forever** I say to myself. Suddenly I feel a presence behind me, but when I turn around I am amazed to find Sebastian standing behind me staring at the sky too and then he stares at eyes lock for about 5 minutes until I stand up and start heading inside, but before I do some girl grabs me and I get knocked out. Then I wake up realizing it was all but a simple dream.

So as I get to the kitchen , I fill a glass of water. "My my ,is this not a late hour for a young lady to be awake?" I turned towards the find Sebastian laying down on the kitchen counter ,with a smirk on his face. _**Argh not you ! A******* **_ I say to myself. "So what is a young lady doing in the middle of the night in the kitchen?" . "None Of your business", I said leaving the kitchen , as I walk to my room ,I hear him chucle to himself.

The next day im in the garden helping finny water the plants, "Alice could you water that side of the Garden? asks Finny, "Sure" I said finishing with the garden, i start looking for Bard, a few minutes later i hear an explosion on the basement, and immediatly head down there.

By the time arrive to the basement , i find Bard all dark with his hair burned up. And by the time I realized im cracking up "Oh my lord ,Bard I swear you need to look at youself in the mirror" i said laughing, while handing him my mini mirror. Then Meyrin and Finny arrive , and start cracking up with me. After we finished Bard gave us the _**Im Gonna Kill You**_ glare. Few minutes later Sebastian appears and orders us all to clean up.

After I head to bed I immediatly fall to sleep. _**"Alice do you believe in the idea of Soulmates" says that voice. "I've heard about that ,but thats just a myth" i said. "Every being has their own soulmates, just as their own witch". "Witches? , I ask. "Soon you will meet your own Witch Alice".**_


	11. The Witches Arrive

Chapter 11

The next day ,as I finish helping Meyrin with the dishes, a visitor all head to see who it is, but are surprised to see it be a lady. _Hmm she looks as if she's 18_ i said to myself.

As we all stand there we see her whisper to Sebastian something, after that she is led to the garden. "Alice go get the Young master and come to the garden" says i arrive I knock at the door, "Come in", so I entered "Young master ,Sebastian told me to take you to the garden", I said. "Do you know why? ", he asks "All I know is that we have a visitor, a important visitor".

When we arrive at the garden Ciel takes a seat and I stand next to Sebastian, "Hey Ciel mind telling demon boy over here to fuck off with his attitude?", says the young lady. "Wait what? Sebastian is a ...demon? I ask stepping away from Sebastian, "Yes Sebastian is a demon we will discuss about that later, now what is this all about Sebastian" ask Ciel. "Young master , what im about to tell you may shock you a little , so please dont get surprised" he says. "Alright go on" said Ciel.

"The lady you are looking right now is your witch , her name is Elena, now your probably questioning yourself **MY WITCH?, **I think I forgot to tell you that every living thing has their own witch, even me a demon, the purpose of the witch is to protect her master, witches have the special ability to transform into their masters soul weapon, when they transform they wake their masters instinct on how to fight, and of course with the word **Witches** they can perform magic" says Sebastian.

Of course Ciel was shocked, "But wait If your telling me that a witch protects its master, i wouldnt have the need for one ,since i have you already?", asks Ciel. "I guess I forgot to inform you that no matter what happens, a living being is always given their own witch no matter what" says Sebastian.

As I listen to the conversation keep going I cant help but feel shocked _"Wait witches!? I mean my dream said I would almost meet my witch, and I cant believe Sebastian is a demon "_ I said to myself as I stare at him scared. "You must be Alice Valentine" says Elena with a smile." Sorry to ask but how did you know, oh nevermind your a witch" I said. "Yes it is because I am a witch, but Alice dont worry your moment is soon to come" says Elena.

After that Sebastian and me leave Ciel and Elena to catch up on stuff. And of course I cant help but feel a little scared. "What? Your not going to talk to me ,just because you found out about the fact of me being a demon?" asks Sebastian. "Of course im not going to ignore you because that would simply be rude, but I must admit im rather a little shocked" i said. "Dont worry I dont bite that hard" says Sebastian with a devilish smile.

_Sebastian your such a pervert i said to myself._

After we enter back inside the mansion, we suddenly hear another knock on the door "I got it Sebastian" i said as I walk to the door. But when I open it im surprised to find another mysterious Young Lady. "Hello is this the Phantomhive residence?" asks the young lady.

**To be Continued...**

**Alice: Who is this Mysterious Young Lady?**

**Me: Oh you will find out Tomorrow...**

**Sebastian: Please dont tell me ,I have to make double for dinner.**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA**


	12. Chapter 12

The Mysterious Lady

"Hello is this the Phantomhive residence?", said the young lady. "Um yes this is the Phantomhive residence, how may I help you?" I ask politely. "My name is Ruby, I am looking for my master his name is Sebastian Michaelis, would you happen to know were he is?", "Wait don't tell me you're his witch?, I said. "Indeed I am , it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Alice Valentine, im hoping we become good friends" says Ruby.

After we arrive at the kitchen I hear another explosion, when me and ruby go inside we hear Sebastian lecturing them about how to be more careful. "_You are dismissed", he says. "Yes Sir!" says the other three._ "Sebastian, you have a important visit" I said pointing at Ruby. Looking confused he then asks who she is "Hello master my name is Ruby I am your Witch" says Ruby. "My witch? I didn't expect to meet my witch the same day as my master" says Sebastian. "Ok well anways im going to leave you too" I said heading out. "Wait! Alice! Don't worry your moment is soon to come" says Ruby.

As im walking in the hallway I cant stop by wonder _Why did she tell me the same thing Elena told me "__**Don't worry your moment is soon to come"**__ argh why did all of a sudden witches appear, and why does Sebastian had to end up being a demon, I said to myself._

Ciel POV

" Wait so your telling me, im about to meet my soulmate?" I ask Elena. "Yes , but don't worry about that your not the only one ,whos about to find out who their soulmate is" she says. "Wait I barely realize something" I said. "What is it?" asks Elena, "Sebastian had said that every living thing had their own witches and soulmates , is that true?" I ask curious. " Indeed it is ,except plants and animals" says Elena." Another thing I recall, was when he said that witches have the ability to transform into their masters soul weapon and when they do they awake their masters fighting skills, so what is a soul weapon exactly?" I ask.

"Yes witches have the ability to transform into weapons, but only their masters soul weapon , every living thing has a soul and inside their soul ,lies their secret weapon, but in this case your secret weapon is knifes. For me to transform into your soul weapon , you simply have to call out the word "Anele". "Anele?", i ask. "For you and me Anele is the same thing as calling out my name except the fact that Anele is my name in a backward formation" she says. "Well I suggest we go inside ,dinner is soon to start" I said.


	13. Chapter 13

The Dinner

Alice POV

As I finish setting up the table ,Ciel and Elena entered. "Alice please inform Sebastian to set Elena and Ruby a place to sleep ,they are to stay living in the manor for the moment", said Ciel. "As you wish, err but how did you know about Ruby?" i asked then Elena winks at me ,_Oh well nevermind_ i said to myself.

When I get to the kitchen i find Ruby helping Sebastian with the finishing touches. "Ciel ordered me to tell you to make preparations for Elena and Ruby room" i said. "Of course, but first we must finish with dinner" says Sebastian. When we arrive back at the table im about to start serving when suddenly i hear Ciel voice "Alice and Ruby please accompany me and Elena tonight", "Of course, thank you", we both said.

So when Sebastian finishes serving we all start eating, "Alice i would like to talk about todays incident in the garden" says Ciel. "Oh your referring about the demons and witches thing?" i ask. "Yes , but more likely about the demon matter, you see demons can make contracts with humans, after my parents died in the fire, my spirit somehow managed to summoned Sebastian, and at the end we made a contract, were both sides win".

"Whats in it for you?" i ask, "For the moment that part is private matter, but do know that, by the end of the contract my soul is to be eaten by Sebastian". I cant help but feel a cold shiver go through out my body at the words he just said _My soul is to be eaten by Sebastian_. "But what will happen to Elena if you die?" i ask. "Then I die next to my master" says Elena.I cant help but feel sad "So if the witch dies because of the master, is it the opposite, as in, if the witch dies so does the master?" i ask." Yes a master can die if their witch also dies" she says.

As I think about the whole witches thing I cant help but tell Ruby how lucky she is to be able to live for a long time."Alice" says Ruby. "Yes?" i ask, "Do you believe in the Idea of Soulmates?" she asks. "I've heard about it ,but i've never put that much thought in it" i said. "Well now that you know about the existence of witches and demons, then of course there must exist the thing about soulmates, would you mind if I read your hand?" she asked. "Sure go ahead" i said.

Ruby POV

As I start to read I cant help but feel a little strange_ "Why do I see Valerie? Oh no this is soo bad, and why do I see a bird mark just exactly like the one that belongs to my.."_ "Um Ruby I think thats good enough" says Alice."Oh sorry i didnt mean to spook you out or anything" I said."Sebastian please clean up the table, we have a heavy schedule tomorrow" says Ciel. "Yes My Lord".

When Sebastian returned after leading Elena to her room, I couldnt help but ask. "Sebastian may I ask you a question" i ask. "Yes, what is it?" he asks. "Do you remember about Valerie Lacherie?...

**To Be Continued...**

**Alice: Hey whos this Valerie Lacherie?**

**Me: You will just have to be patient Alice.**

**Ciel: When will I meet my soulmate?**

**Me: probably in the 20's Chapters**

**Ruby: Why did you have to put Valerie in the story!?**

**Me: Because i want the drama to start, plus I want to start the action in it already.**

**Sebastian: Valerie?...This indeed means trouble.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Story Of The Past

Ruby POV

"Do you remember about Valerie Lacherie?" I ask. Suddenly Sebastian turns still as a stone. "Yes but that was a long time ago, why do you suddenly ask me now?" he said. "Its nothing" I said, _I hope im doing the right thing not telling him._

_Elena POV_

As I head to the garden as scheduled, I wonder why all of a sudden Ruby wanted to speak to me. A minute later Ruby arrives, "Why did you make me come here in the middle of the night?" I ask. "Elena I think its time to tell them" she says. "I also think its time they knew, but when should we tell them?" I ask. "I suggest tomorrow night, we should all meet here at dawn", "Ok that's sounds good, especially…since Valerie is closer than we think" I said.

Alice POV

The next Morning….

"Omg no, stop it Meyrin" I said, "Pleasee Alice just don't look until I tell you too" says Meyrin. "Ok fine" I said."Okay you can open them now" says Meyrin. As I slowly open my eyes, I see everyone, "Happy 20th Birthday Alice!" yells everyone. I cant help but smile at my exitement, I barely remember that today was December 23.

By the time everyone is finished with their cake, the music starts, as I watch everyone dance, suddenly Sebastian appears. "Care for a dance my lady?", "Sure thank you", I said trying to be we start dancing everyone is suddenly staring at us. After I finish dancing, I head to my seat Suddenly Ruby appears "Alice may I have a moment with you in private?" she says. "Of course Ruby" I said. When we finally find a place to be alone Ruby starts the talking. "I really am sorry to make you come here but I wanted to tell you to please come tonight at dawn to the garden, me and Elena have something important to tell you" said Ruby. "Ok ill be there at dawn" I said.


	15. Chapter 15

**First i wanted to say sorry for not posting yesterday but ill try and post 2 chapters for today.**

The Story Of The Past/ Part 2

Alice POV

When I arrived at the garden, Ruby was already there, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" i asked , "Im sorry but please be patient, and wait a few for minutes" said Ruby. When 10 minutes past suddenly Sebastian and Elena approach to us. "Sorry for the slight tardy, and thank you Alice and Sebastian for being here " said Elena. _What's all this about _ i said to myself.

"Ok , im sorry but seriously someone has to tell me why are we all here at dawn" i said. "Alice , what were about to tell you might change your life forever, and trust me the reason why we decided that it was the moment for you both to know ,is because problems are about to come your way" said Elena.

Elena POV

"What problems do you mean?" asked Sebastian and Alice. "She means enemies, enemies that you think you dealt with, but in reality you havent" said Ruby. "Ok please listen carefully, because after i start your both probably going to be really confused" i said. "You might as well start" said Alice. "Sebastian" i said, "Yes?" he asked. "You and Alice are _**Soulmates**_" i said. "Im soulmates with a demon!?" asked Alice. "Yes! now please shut up, and let me tell you why we decided to tell you about both of you being soulmates, its because Alice your life is in danger" i said. "What do you mean ,_My life is in danger?"_ she asked. "Because there is someone out there who wants to end you" i said. "Well we still dont know who, but we have our suspisions" said Ruby.

Alice POV

"Who are you suspecting ?" i asked. "Well her name is..Valerie Lacherie, and the one who knows her better than anyone is Sebastian" said Ruby I look at Sebastian and get surprised to see his face , turn cold as stone "Sebastian do you know who this Valerie Lacherie is?" i asked. "Sebastian I think she has the right to know, after all you both are soulmates" said Elena. "I guess I shall tell you all the story between and...Valerie Lacherie" he said. "_It all started in the year 1800..."_

_**Till Next Chapter**_

**Alice:Finally we are going to know who this Valerie Lacherie is**

**Me: Yes ,the next chapter will be about Valerie , and what does she have to do with Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: Yes indeed, please be awaiting the next chapter to be updated in between 30 minutes.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Story Of The Past/ Part 3

Sebastian POV

"It all started in the year 1800, when me and Claude used to be close back then, she had summoned us". When i saw her , I had thought why would a young lady like her summoned such ancient demons like us. I had asked her what did she wish for, she responded back _"I want to form a contract with you both, i want you too do whatever i want"_ , at the end we three formed the contract and found that her purpose was for the fun of it the .._Pleasure._

By the time we knew it me, Claude, and Valerie had fallen in a love triangle she had manipulated us both, but for all the humans i had met, Valerie was different, she wansn't like any other human and thats why i guess both me and Claude fell obssesed over her.

At her 23 birthday , we where to finally have her soul but had figured out how to change the contract where she wouldnt have her soul eaten. The next day, she had asked me to turn her into a I had finished the ritual, and after claude found out he got furious.

That night I found her forming a new contract with another demon, when i told Claude about the new contract she had planned to form, we decided it was time to finally have her night we had feast on her soul and later threw her bodie in a river. But ever since that day Claude and me have hated each other, point is Valerie Lacherie was a bitch, she is and she will always be one, but thats all in the past" i said.

"So basically she was your ex lover?" asked Alice. "Well I guess you can put it like that, but trust me I do not feel nothing for that b**** anymore" i said.

Ruby POV

"Master" i said. "Yes , what is it Ruby?" he asked. "I know that at the moment you dont love Alice, and that you only feel a strong attachment to her soul, but please do not feast on her" i said. "I must admit, when i first saw her i felt a strong attachment on her, so i guess thats why i strongly wanted to eat her soul, but after finding out about me and Alice being soulmates.. that changes a few stuff i suppose" said master.

Alice POV

Frightned at Sebastian Confession, i feel a sudden pain in my left shoulder, and start screaming. "Elena! Ruby! what is happening!?" yelled Sebastian. "Just give it a moment" said Elena. When the pain vanished, i touch my shoulder but im more shocked to find a black bird filled with feathers mark. "Elena! Ruby! Care to explain why do i have a raven bird mark on my shoulder?" i asked." The reason why you now have a bird mark, is because you finally know your soulmate, and that marks main purpose its to tell any other demons, what demon owns you, as you can see every demon has their own animal mark, and my master represents the raven bird, so as soon as a demon sees that mark they will know who you belong too" said Ruby.

"So what? Im basically he's toy!?" i asked. "Thats basically the point my dear" says Sebastian. "Remember when i read your hand Alice?" asked Ruby. "Yeah what about it?" i asked. "Well thats when i found out that you and my master where soulmates, because of the raven bird mark" she said.

"Well i think its better that we catch up on this talk some other time, we all have to catch some rest" said Elena. "Of course demons dont, but yet they do it for the luxury of it" said i got to bed for a quick nap, those dreams came back. _**"Alice im happy you finally found your soulmate, but dont worry we are soon to meet...**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Next Chapter will be posted Tomorrow**_


	17. Chapter 17

Luna's Arrival

_**"Alice im happy you finally found your soulmate, but dont worry we are soon meet"**_

Alice POV

After finishing receiving our duties for the day I was surprised, when Sebastian told me to be at the library at noon.

When I arrived I was even more surprised to find Ciel, Elena, Ruby, and Sebastian to be there already. "So what is this meeting all about?" i asked. "Please take a seat my dear" said Sebastian. After i took my seat Sebastian started talking, "First of all I want to thank you all for having come, second the purpose for this meeting is because we have a new visitor" he said. "Who are you talking about Sebastian?" i asked. Suddenly everyone looked at me smiling, "Please come in" said Sebastian.

As the library door opened, a young lady entered, she had long black hair, dark red eyes, and she looked about my same size. "Hello im glad to meet everyone, my name is Luna" she said. "Hello" everyone said.

As I stared at her she suddenly turned to my direction "Hello my mistress" she said. "Y-You mean your my witch?" i asked. "Indeed i am" she said. "The reason why we are all here was to meet your witch,and to fiinally start talking about the new enemie thing" said Sebastian. "Mistress, i am sorry to not have arrived much more earlier but good thing i had the luck to contact here" said Luna. "Please just call me Alice" i said.

Luna POV

After everyone told me to call them by their first name, Sebastian regained the conversation. "Now that we all know who the new visitor is, i can finally enter into the matter, everyone who is in this moment here, should know how the witches and masters or mistresses relationship works", after that we all nod for agreeing. "Since everyone pretty much knows the witches topic, i suggest we start talking about the problem topic and as i guess everyone knows , about Alice and me being soulmates" everybody nodded.

Sebastian POV

"Just yesterday Ruby and Elena found out the possibility of Valerie Lacherie to still be alive. Of course you must know who Valerie Lacherie is my lord" , he nodded. "Good, now if that possibility of Valerie Lacherie being alive is true, then we must prepare for the worst" i said. "What do you mean we have to prepare for the worst?" everyone asked. "If Valerie is still alive then the only purpose she must have is to get Revenge on me, and if thats the case, I know shes the kind of person who doesnt give mercy at all, she will try and hurt the people close to me, that is why we all should start training with our witches and start getting to know our Soul Weapon better" i said. "Its settled we all start training with our witches" said Alice, "Agreed" said Ciel.

The next Day...

When we all arrived at the forest , we made sure to give each other enough space to train with our witches. Before everyone started Ruby, Elena, and Luna each made sure to tell us all our Soul Weapon name, Ciel was called "Anele", Alice was called " Murcielago", and mine was called " Senbonzakura". After revealing to us our Soul Weapon name, we also found out our weapons form, Ciel soul weapon "Anele" are silver knives , that hold the power to cut clean through steel, but this small pair of knives are more deceiving than what the eyes see, their secret ability is to Blind the enemies five senses sight, hearing, talking, feeling and smell.

Alice soul weapon "Murcielago" is a silver sword in green flames, it can also cut clean like Anele, but its ability is special, its special ability is called "Dos Resurrecion"/ Two Resurrection" the owner of this sword, has the ability to unleash Murcielago full power when she does she will say the words "Imprison Murcielago" after doing so alot of spirit power will be released and she will gain, a pair of bat wings and more important speed and strenght when attacking at full. And my secret weapon "Senbonzakura" happens to also be a sword, but unlike Alice "Murcielago" mine is all black with dark flames, my swords special ability is called "Oscuras"/"Darkness" its ability lets me come out from behind or infront my enemies shadow, so when a shadow is formed i can come out from it and strike, of course i dont need the special ability called "Strenght" since i already posessed it.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Sorry if it wanst long but my neck hurts bad, plus its getting a little late,ill post the next chapter tomorrow.**_

_**Alice:Stay Tuned!For Tomorrow!**_


	18. Chapter 18

The Soul Weapons

Alice POV

By the time we knew it everyone seemed to have mastered their soul weapons. "Alright, its time to start the real training" said Elena. "What do you mean?" i asked. "She's referring to all of us duel vs each other" said Ruby. "Hmm that doesn't seem like a bad idea" said Sebastian, "I agree" said ciel. _** Well i am in the need to remember my fighting skills **_i thought.

"Alright first it will be Alice Vs Ciel " said Elena. "Alright, then it's settled" i said. As we took our positions, Elena asked "Are you both ready?" . "Yes!" we both screamed with the thrill of it. "Ready...Set...Goo!" said Elena.

As we both started running to each other I tried to lunge for his left arm but he luckily blocked it. After that i run to a tree and do a back flip, "Anele " suddenly he held 2 silver knives, a few seconds later i couldnt feel my body and i lost all of my sences.

Sebastian POV

When Alice froze she received a blow on the left arm, as I headed to stop my master, i was stopped by Elena. "Please relax and watch" she said. As I kept looking and started to get worried by the minute, a great dark green rain surrounded us.

Alice POV

"_**Alice what are you doing?", "Luna is that you?" i asked. "Yes, now wake up because we have to kick some butt"**_. As I regained my sences, and before Ciel cut off my right arm i whispered "Imprison Murcielago" a moment later a dark heavy green rain fell upon us all.

Sebastian POV

As the rain started to clear away, we all were amazed to find Alice standing perfectly all healed, but her appearance had changed, especially her Soul Weapon. Her pale white skin, had turned into a even whiter pale tone, her eyes had changed into a deep green color, she seemed about 2 inches taller, in her back she had two bat wings, in her head were two long pointy horns at each side, her dark brown hair had grown longer and had turned to black and her sword Murcielago was now releasing a dark color flame. When we all regained our focus, Not even a minute and we see Ciel crashing into a tree, "Lanza Del Relampago" she said and threw her sword at Ciel head. How ever with luck he managed to dodge it. "Ok thats enough! Clearly the winner is Alice" yelled Elena. "Seal Murcielago" alice said and she returned back into herself although her injuries had returned. "Alice!" Ciel, Ruby, and me screamed. "Relax she will be ok" said Elena

"Ah Sebastian you mind taking your woman, you know she may look skinny but dang she waits alot to carry all the way back!" said luna. "Of course , now what kind of a gentleman would i be if i couldn't do such a thing" i said. When we arrive back at the manor i immediatly head to attend her injuries "Hey Sebastian" said Elena. "Yes?" i asked." Would you be able to meet us all in the library, but ...except Alice" she said. "Alright ill be there when i finish attending her wounds". As i enter her room and lay her sleeping figure into her bed, i cant help but wonder how a human like her can hold such powerful powers.


	19. Chapter 19

The Library

Sebastian POV

When i arrive at the library i am told to seat, "Now what is this fuzz all about" i asked. "I want to talk to you all about Alice and Ciel" said Elena. "What do I have to do with Alice?" asked Ciel. "Master have you ever wondered who were Alice parents?" said Elena. "Yeah i have, in the matter of fact i had sended Sebastian not that long ago, to do little research about her". "But did you find out who her parents were?" she asked. "No we didn't" i said. "Sebastian...Ciel...I know who her parents were" said Elena.

"Who were her parents?" i asked. "Ciel..Alice Valentine is non less than your older sister". As i tried to mantain my composture from what Elena just said i couldnt stop wondering so many stuff.

Ciel POV

"A-Alice is my sister?" i asked. "Yes, your mother had given birth to her before you" she said. "How come she was sent to an orphanage?" i asked. "Madam Red your aunt had made your mother and father think that the baby had been born dead, after that , well you know the rest of the story, but know one thing". "And what is that? " i asked. "Her true name is Alice Rosemary Phantomhive".

Alice POV

As I wake up from my sleeping, i realize im still wounded from today, when i walk downstairs i can't help but hear a bunch of voices coming from the library. When i stop at the door i see its open, as i take a peek i manage to see Ciel and Elena , Suddenly Sebastian sees me "Cough* cough* Alice come in" he says. When I entered i noticed everyone preety much looked worried. "Is everything alright" i asked as i took a seat next to Sebastian. "Should we tell her?" asked Elena, "Yes, i think Sebastian should be the one to tell her" said Ruby. "Wait what are they all talking about Sebastian" , i said wondering all clueless "Alice..Ciel is your younger brother".

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I will try to post two chapters tomorrow**_

_**Sorry if the chapter was not that long.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Brother & Sister

Alice POV

The moment Sebastian said those words, I felt in shock. "Im sorry but i need time alone" i said as i made my way to leave. When i sat down in the garden i couldnt stop wondering if what Sebastian had told me was True. _"Ciel is my younger brother?" , if thats true, then im happy to know im not alone anymore, but why was I given to the Orphanage?"_ i wondered as i lay down on the grass staring right up at the beautiful blue sky.

Ciel POV

"Sebastian could you go and check if Alice is fine?". "Ciel, i think we should just leave her alone, i mean the girl just found out about the fact of you two being siblings, and after all this years of being alone, of her feeling like a burden, she finds shes not alone **anymore**" said Elena. "I guess your right" i said.

Alice POV

When I finally decide to go back , Ruby is already waiting for me. "Hey Ruby". "Hey , Alice please come with me, Ciel and you have so much to talk about" she said. When she took me back to the library, Sebastian welcomed me with a warm hug, "Are you fine?" , "Yes im alright" i said. When i sat close to Ciel, Sebastian, Ruby, and Elena left.

"So its true that were sister and brother huh?" i asked. "Yes its true" he said. "If thats true, then why was i sent to an orphanage?", i asked. "When you were born our aunt Madam Red, had made our parents think , you were born dead, Madam Red was the one who had sent you to the orphanage" he said. "But how, i mean why would she do something like that?", " Well you see, Madam Red was in love with our father, both her and our mother had met our father when they were younger, but after our parents marriage, she had never been truly happy" he said. "Oh, i didn't know that" i said feeling a little guilty.

"Ciel can i ask you a favor?" i said. "Yes what is it?", "I want this to be kept a secret between us, and i want to still be the Housekeeper of this mansion understood?" i said with a happy smile. "If that is what you wish, then it shall be" he said. "Good!" i said as I hugged him and pulled his shoes off the floor while kissing his cheeks. "A-Alice! Put me down at once!" he said with a little blush. "Oh come on cant your big sister give you hugs and kisses?" i said with a wink. "I guess, but dont do it too often" he said.

Sebastian POV

When everybody arrived , Alice was about to start serving. "Alice since your my sister, please let Sebastian do the serving and sit down". "But Ciel..", "No butts and whatever, you are a Phantomhive and your duty is to at least act like one in Dinner". When everybody started eating i couldnt help but notice the way Alice ate, she ate with such elegancy, i guess those years being under the watch of the queen were useful after all. When everyone retreated i made my way to the kitchen, suddenly i hear a knock i turn and see Alice, "Mind if i help you with the dishes?" she asks. "Since your willing to help me, then go ahead and start drying the wet ones" i said.

"Sebastian? ", "Yes what is it" i asked "Dont you sometimes miss Valerie?" she asked. I smirked "Well i wont deny she was someone important to me in the past, but she doesnt compare to your beauty" i said. She blushed, "Oh well i guess since were finished with the dishes, i should get going to bed" she said.

Alice POV

As i was about to leave, I felt a strong pull from my hand, by the moment i realized it, Sebastian lips were against mine, a minute later he lets me go, "Goodnight my dear".

_**Me:Finally they kissed**_

_**Alice and Sebastian: What took you so long?**_

_**Me:Sorry lol, ill update the next chapter in like 30 min**_


	21. Chapter 21

Reckingsburg

Ciel POV

"Young Master, it is time to wake up" "Argh give me 10 more minutes of sleep" i said as I throw a pillow. "You have received a letter from her majesty" said Sebastian. As i sat up ,i opened up the envelope and start reading.

_"__Hello young Earl Phantomhive, Im sorry to ask , but im in the need for your help, various dissapearances have occured , on a small village , called Reckingsburg, this small village is informed to be well hidden inside a forest, all of the noticed dissaperances coincide where each person has informed of the victims to be acting weird two days before there dissapearance. I beg for you too go, and find out more about this mysterious dissapearances. "_

_Sincerely Queen Victoria_

"Sebastian make sure the queen knows that we accept this case", "Yes My Lord". "Oh and make sure to tell Alice to get ready because she's coming with us".

Alice POV

As Sebastian loads the carriage i somehow managed to get curious "Hey Sebastian" i said. "Yes? he says. "How come Elena, Ruby and Luna are not coming with us?" i ask. "First of all that would be to many people, second who says there not coming , they are simply going to be in the form of our Soul Weapons, of course we need to find somewhere safe to keep them" he says. "Well that explains better" i said.

When the carriage starts moving, i seat next to Sebastian, while Ciel is on the other side, i cant help but blush a little as Ciel smirks at me and Sebastian "So when is the wedding going to be?" he asks mockingly. "So when are you going to bang Elizabeth?" i said. "S-Shut up!" he says, and with that Sebastian chucles. "Dont worry young master, indeed me and Ms. Phantomhive will get married" said Sebastian. "Wait what!? Dont be talking about marriage, just because were Soulmates!" i said blushing.

"Ah just thinking about you two getting married, makes me wonder when will i see my little nephews running in the mansion" he says. That moment both me and Sebastian starts coughing, "Young master, for the moment you should start thinking about the future also, since the same will apply to you and Lady Elizabeth" says Sebastian. As you can imagine Ciel starts blushing alot.

When we finally arrive at the train station, Sebastian leads me and Ciel, "Um Sebastian where are we going?" i asked. "We are heading to a village called Reckingsburg" he said. All the way in the train, we were all quiet, so I finally decide to take a nap. When I finally woke up from my nap , i start cracking up because of the dream i had.

"Whats so funny?" asks Sebastian "Oh nothing" i said. When we arrive at the town, Sebastian luckily managed to find a carriage, "Alright here we come Reckingsburg"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Yesterday the new black butler "Kuroshitsuji Book Of Circus " came out i hoped everyone enjoyed the first episode, i love the opening Enamel by SID, episode 2 will be released next Thursday.**_

_**I might not post tomorrow since i might be busy, but i hope the story is not getting boring.**_


	22. Chapter 22

The Reaper Makes His Apperance

Alice POV

A hour had passed away since we had left the train station, "Sebastian!" i said starting to get a little impatient. "What is it love?" he said. "First of all i beg you to not call me love, just call me are we almost there because if i do recall, you said the town Reckingsburg was suppose to be well hidden inside a forest, so are we getting close to the forest?" i asked. "Not yet, plus to get through the forest , it will take probably about one more hour". "Argh i guess ill just have to be patient" i said. When 20 minutes had passed, the form of a forest started to appear.

When we entered the forest i couldn't help but feel a cold shill go through my spine, "Alice are you ok?" asked Sebastian. "Yeah im ok , im just a little cold" i said. "You know, i could heat you up whenever you want or desire", i felt my cheeks blush red "Sebastian your such a perv!" i yelled.

30 minutes Later...

When we finally arrived, i could not help myself but run out the carriage, hold up..this town is empty. As i made my way back to the carriage, i suddenly turn and see a chainsaw heading right to my head! As i get ready to dodge ,someone grabs me and pushes me offside.

When i turn around i see Sebastian holding the Chainsaw. "When will he ever change" i hear him mutter to himself. "Yoohoo Bassy!" a min later some weirdo appears mainly dressed in red. "Um Sebastian do you know who he is?" i asked. "Allow me to intruduce myself darling, my name is Grell Sutcliff, im a Shinigami, Death Reaper etc., and first of all im a she" she or he says. "Ok then" i said.

"Why the hell did you try and hurt Alice?" asked Sebastian with a mad growl. "Oh relax Bassy, i was just trying to give the girl a warm welcoming to Reckingsburg" grell said smiling, which by the way his teeth were sooo pointy sharp. "Whats all the fuzz about?" asked Ciel as he stepped out the carriage. "Well we found Grell, young master" said Sebastian. "Argh what are you doing here Grell?" asked Ciel. "Well since i arrived first, i think i should be the one asking you all, _ Why are you all here?..._

To Be Continued.

Argh sorry for not posting Saturday and Sunday, i tried to write a small chapter lol, im currently waiting for the 3 episode of Sword Art Online Gun Gale, and the 3 episode for Akame Ga kill, and also the 2 episode of Sailor Moon Crystal and Book Of Circus which is to come in 3 days. And omg i cant believe i have 1,515 views and 292 visitors! c: Thank You!


	23. Chapter 23

Good Or Evil?

"What are you all doing here?" grell asks. I could sence from where i stood how much Sebastian and Ciel wanted to have killed him already. "That is non of your concern" responded Ciel. "Hmm.. rude as always, Sebastian you should educate your young master better" he said. "And you should learn how to keep your mouth shut, you know people can get quite irritated" and with that Sebastian and me couldn't help but chucle quite a bit. "Argh.. why are you here?" asked Ciel.

"Well i suppose i shall tell you, there have been many dissapearances and killings reported to the shinigami society, of course i was sent here to do some investigation, but i had barely arrived when you all had, also Sebastian you should stop taking Alice as a weak person, you know looks can be deceiving" he said. **'Looks can be deceiving?'** i asked myself .

"Wait what do you mean with looks can be deceiving?" i asked. "I swear you all are so dumb not to see her true nature" grell said. All of a sudden Ciel and Sebatian were staring at me with confused looks. "Anyways , its weird how this town is empty" he said. "Yes indeed it is" said Sebastian.

By the time we knew it we were all analizing carefully the town, when we hear a echo of screams behind us "**Everyone After Them! Intruders! **Suddenly we find ourselves surrounded by a bunch of woman "Well this sure is a Big Welcome " i said. "Who are you!? How Did You Get In Here? asked a lady. _**Hmm there is only woman in this village? Arent their clothes from Centuries ago? **_I said to myself.

"Tell them i wish to speak to the lord of this land" Ciel said. "Yes" replied Sebastian. (In German) " We do not wish to harm you, We would like to have an audience with your lord". "What!? " said the lady. "Lord they say could it be they are after master sullivan " she said. "Master Sullivan?" asked Sebastian.

"Shut Up! You lot .. you must be the rats right!? she said. As the screams continue , i feel my ears start to get irritated, "What are you making such a fuss for?! screamed a voice. Everyone turned their heads around. "Master Sullivan! We are sorry to have let intruders in" said the lady.

When we turned around we were all surprised to see who the landowner is "You are.. the lord.. master Sullivan?" asked Sebastian. "Indeed, i am Sieglinde Sullivan ..Lord Of This Forest!" she said.

**Well thats it for today, i simply feel lazy but ill post more tomorrow, have a good day! **


	24. Chapter 24

The Green Manor

Sebastian POV

_This child is the ...landowner!?_ , I cant believe it. Suddenly the man that looked like a werewolf & was holding her started talking ," I dont know how you got here..But our village doesn't allow visitors to stay. If you understand leave right away!" he said. "Maybe we should go back and think of a plan" said the young master. "Ah , i see well than we shall.., "Wait!.. You know, i dont think you realise how lucky you are for crossing the forest unscathed" said the werewolf guy. "...What do you mean?" i asked.

"Im sure you heard about it, the werewolf that protects this village!". "So..you mean that this is actually a witches village...protected by a werewolf?" i said. A second later i notice Master Sullivan whispered something to the werewolf man, which he gave a surprised look. "Ja..listen , if you go back now night will come before you can exit the forest, it gets very dangerous at night, I can't guarantee that you'll be able to get home safe no...better to say that you just ..Just this time were going to let you stay here for the night, we'll give you a place to sleep, leave as soon as the sun rises!" he said.

Alice POV

"Sebastian what did he just say" asked Ciel. "They have decided to let us stay for the night" he said. "Is that the green house?" i asked pointing to a palace like mansion. "Follow me" said the werewolf guy. As we followed them i couldn't help but notice , how this place was full of torture instruments! Maybe Ciel and Sebastian are right about suspecting about this village. "Umm excuse me , but why are there so many torture instruments?" i asked. "They were used during witch trials" said Sebastian. I couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"Hey shorty, what's your name?" asked master Sullivan. "The young master name is Ciel Phantomhive" said Sebastian. "How old are you?" she asked. "He is currently 13 years old" i said. When we arrived i couldn't help but admire in aw at how beautiful the green manor was. Once we were led to the dining table, the werewolf guy who's name i found out to be Wolfram left off to make dinner.

"Oh my what a hotty is that Wolfram" said grell, i couldn't help but chucle at his comment. "What is so funny?" asked Sebastian. "Oh nothing, dont tell me your getting jealous?" i asked quite intrigued with out current situation. "My dear is there any particular reason for me to be?" he asked. "No there isn't any" i said. About 30 minutes had passed since Wolfram had left to make dinner, i could hear my stomach growl.

"So since your a witch im guessing you know who Alice, Elena, and Ruby are right?" i asked. "Yes! do you know were they are?" she asked. "Well you see i am Luna master, Sebastian is Ruby master, and Ciel is Elena master, they are currently in our Soul Weapons form" i said. "I was so worried about them , the last time i saw those 3 they had told me they had important issues to deal with, but i never thought they were referring to their masters, could i please see them?" she asked.

As I holded my sword "Unleash Murcielago" i whispered. Suddenly Luna had returned to her form, "Luna! i missed you so much" said Sullivan as she and Luna were embraced in a tight hug. "I've missed you too , my green witch" said Luna. "Green this is my mistress her name is Alice Valentine" said luna, i felt relieved as my secret of being Ciel's sister has not been revealed. "And the butler here is my mistress soulmate his name is Sebastian Michaelis, and the young kid next to him as you already know is the Earl Phantomhive".

"Ah I see it's a pleasure then, and you know Alice your lucky to have found your soulmate. Alot of people die before meeting their soulmates this days" said Sullivan. "Um thank you Master Sullivan" i said. "Everyone please just call me Green" she said. "Well we still need to fix you two's wedding i mean your soulmates" _**Argh i swear im going to kill you Luna**_ . When dinner was finally served i felt the life be put back inside my stomach, "Oh my this is delicious!" said Grell.

After finishing with dinner Wolfram had led us to our rooms. As he led me and Sebastian to our rooms, i couldn't help but have a bad feeling."Okay these will be you two's room for the night" said Wolfram. "Wait what!? I thought we were all going to get each others own room" i said. "I am simply following My masters orders" he said as he left.

Once me and Sebastian were standing alone, I decided i had no minute i entered i was amazed by how big the room was, i mean the bed was soo big. "Ok Sebastian your going to have to turn around" i said. "Fine, but dont take too long, otherwise i will feel obligated to turn around" he said. By the time i had finished, the rooms light had turned off and i felt strong arms hug me. Then i felt a warm pair of lips fall on mine, as our lips touched i couldn't help but return the kiss back as i slowly wrapped my hands over his neck. "Sebastian... do you love me?" .

"At first i lusted for your soul, after i found out that you and me were soulmates i was confused, but now im sure of one thing and that is that i love only one person, and that person is no other than Alice Rosemary Phantomhive". As i questioned myself i finally realized my feelings, and those feelings were nothing more than _I love you too Sebastian._

**To Be Continued..**

**Hey well i tried my best too make this chapter the longest one , but i can't wait for the second episode of Kuroshitsuji Book Of Circus coming out today, i am thinking writing a fanfic about Ulquihime since i love bleach, and my favorite arc was the Arrancars Arc but it depends.**


	25. Chapter 25

Attack On Mansion

I was having a splendid dream when all of a sudden i had awakened by a screaming voice. "Alice you stay here" Sebastian said as he left the room. I quickly hurried and changed, as i made my way out of the room, I saw Ciel "Ciel! What is happening?" i asked. "It seems a lady got badly injured by a werewolf" he said. "Well im not staying behind" i said as i made my way out of the mansion, when i got outside I saw Luna ,"Why are you?..." I gasped at what I saw.

About two dozens of werewolf's were standing right outside the mansion. "Luna do you think, they injured that lady , to lure the green witch away from the mansion?" i asked. "No i dont think so, they wouldn't have a reason to do that, they are in charge of protecting not harming, plus that woman was not wearing her talisman, and that is my reason for why the werewolf attacked her" she said. "Luna" i said, "Yes what is it my mistress". "Do..you think it's possible that someone is controling the werewolves?" i asked.

"If someone is controlling them, then we have a serious problem, you see long ago there excisted the "_Supernatural Wars"_ that was the name given to our war with the werewolves, the Supernatural Wars had lasted for about 15 years, but at the end it was the werewolves who had won the war, our ancestors however managed to form a deal with them" she said.

"Which i guess explains why this forest was protected by them, but what did you give them in return?" i asked. "In return...we were to destroy ..._Mariela"._ "We will keep talking later, now we have to deal with them first" i said. "Right" said Luna.

"Conseal Murcielago" i said as Luna returned back into my soul weapon form, if only someone lend me another hand i thought. "Yoohoo Alice what's going..." said Grell. "Grell do you mind giving me a hand?!", "Well if you insist , ill take the left side , you take the right" he said. "Agreed" i said.

"Imprison Murcielago!" a minute later i had my bat wings, my hair had gotten longer and was now black, and most important i now holded my speed and strenght. "Well theres no holding back anymore" i said as i headed for the right section of the werewolves. "Lanza Del Relampago!" and with that i threw my Murcielago at their heads. When Murcielago returned i realize i only had 6 more to take down from the 12 grell had left me.

This time i decided to head on fist with fist, as i landed a blow on one of their jaws, i heard a crack. Two started approaching me from the back, but i send them flying off with a kick. As the three approach me i decided to finish them with a final blow, when all of a sudden two pair of knives had finished them off. "You know i could have handle them" i said as Ciel approached to me. "Yeah i know, are you okay?. "Yeah im fine , wait Grell is ok?" i asked a little worried. "Yeah he's okay".

"Oh my blob, for the love of Sebastian what happened to you!? You look like King Kong darling" said Grell. "How do i even look like King Kong!? Argh! nevermind look who's talking the one who resembles a shark with those teeth's" i said. As Grell kept on talking, i couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching us.

"Alice! Young Lord! Are you both Okay!?" asked Sebastian as he ran towards us. "Yeah were both fine " i said as i hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You know i missed you, so what happened with the lady is she okay?" i asked. "Yeah shes's okay, green used this potion to cure her, now let's go back inside, and even if I dont like to say this...Thank You Grell for helping Alice" Sebastian said.

Mystery POV

"Oh my, i guess the plan didn't work, did it?" i asked. "No it didn't" he said. "Hm so long we have been going according to your plans , now it's your turn to go according to my plans". "Alright , so what have you planned?" he asked. "Oh dont worry im sure you will love it...Claude".

**Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow, hope you liked it!**


	26. Chapter 26

Supernatural Wars

When we were all inside, Sebastian prepared tea for everyone. "Green do you know why those werewolves tried to attack the mansion?" i asked. "It it's all my fault...im sorry" she said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Green it's ok , I understand you feel guilty, since your the one in charge to protect this village" said Luna. "No you dont understand.. The reason why the werewolves attcked us was because...Mariela is still alive" said Green.

I couldn't help but notice Luna seemed worried about something. _Hmm who is this Mariela i thought_. "So all those rumors of her being alive are true huh? said Luna. "Yes..they are true". "Hold up but would you care to tell us all who this Mariela is?" i asked. "I guess you all have the right to know, after all you did protect the mansion, and i am grateful so i will start from the beggining" said Green.

Green POV

They all nodded in agreement, "It all started with the _Supernatural Wars_... The Supernatural Wars was the name given to our war vs the Werewolves about 50 years ago. We had been in war with them for over 15 years, Our Chief Commander Alexander F. had been ordered one day to guard our Queen . But unluckily that day our town had been envaded by a army of them, and at the end we had lost our dear Queen, our King had fallen in a great depression, and that's how our War started. However not to much after that incident he got remarried with another witch her name was...Mariela. Without anyone knowing we had discovered that Mariela was half witch and half..Demon. With the help of her demonic powers she was well known as the most Powerful witch. 15 years had passed since our king had married Mariela, and one night we were again envaded by a army of Werewolves, but we all discovered that Mariela had formed a deal with the werewolves in exchange of becoming the Ruler of all witches. Sadly she had managed to kill our Kings. As we cried in agony for our kings death and after our lost vs the werewolves . Thats when we had Formed the deal, With that deal they were to protect our Village, but in exchange we had to kill..Mariela.

Of course after that the witches started searching for a witch with the powers capable to finish Mariela. When they finally found her she set off to her mission. Upon returning she gave the news that Mariela was _Dead_. After that win she was given the name of the "Green Witch" many recognized her as a Warrior . That witch..that Warrior is ... Alice Valentine"

Alice POV

As I sat down confused everyone was now staring at me shocked except Grell. "Wait are you saying that im the Green witch..The warrior that defeated the most powerful witch!?" i asked. "Yes that's exactly what i mean" green said. "But that's impossible my parents are Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive! Plus that all happened 50 years ago!" i said. " First of all witches and even half witches grow at a different rate, plus we had decided to put a spell on you and that caused you to returned to your Baby form and Well you see your dad... was a witch , and your mother is not Rachel Phantomhive, your real mother is..Mariela"she said.

"That's impossible i know That Alice is the daughter of Rachel Phantomhive" said Luna. "Im sorry but i didn't want Alice to find out about the truth ..so i used a spell to confuse you" green said. "To make it clear your father had remarried, after doing so, he decided to send you to a orphanage, in reality you are half demon and half witch, and you and Ciel are half brother and sister" she said.

I felt as tears fell down my cheeks, i ran out the mansion, _That's it! Im leaving everything behind! _I said as I ran inside the forest , about 10 minutes had passed after i had entered the forest, it was night time so it was kinda hard to look. All of a sudden i heard a growl from behind me , as i turned around slowly i catched the view of a werewolf, and then darkness.. invaded my eyes.

Back In The Green Mansion..

Alice POV

As I slowly opened my eyes i realize i was back inside the Green Mansion. "Alice! Alice! Please answer me!" was all i heard. When i finally gained my conscience i felt my eyes filled with tears. "My mistress my Warrior please never scare me , Green, and Ciel like that!" said Luna with tears falling of her face. As I searched the room for Ciel and Green i couldn't believe it ...they were...Crying? For me? And I was even more surprised at seeing Sebastian knelt on the floor ..crying. "Sebastian please take care of my mistress ..never break her heart" said Luna. "I will...i will never break your heart Alice Rosemary Phantomhive" said Sebastian

"Well i did tell you something about looks can be deceiving" said Grell. "We know!" said Everyone. "Everyone please excuse me but i need to be alone" i said as i walked up to my room. About 20 minutes later i heard a knock on the door "Alice may i come in?" . "Yes, come in" i reply. As Sebastian enters he sits next to me on the floor, "Alice i want you to know, that none of this changes the fact that your Ciel sister, the fact that Luna cares for you, and the fact that _I love You Alice_" he saids as he kisses me with a warm touch.

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, i know this chapter was a major flip now that we know who Alice mother actully is, and the most important fact ..That she is half witch and demon. If you find any typos error excuse that. Ill try and post the next chapter tomorrow.**


	27. Chapter 27

The Enemies Make Their Arrival

As the sunlight hit my face I realize it was morning, "Do you feel better?" he asked. "Yes , thank you for being there for me Sebastian" i say as i kissed him. When we both finished getting dressed, we walk up to Ciel room. I knock "Ciel may we come in?" i asked. "Yes come in".

When we entered we were surprised to find Green, Luna, and Wolfram to be there. "Goodmorning , may i ask why are you all in my brothers room?" i asked. "I am sorry for not telling you the truth Alice" said Green. "It's ok i understand" i said with a smile. "Woah there mistress, look at you know , all cuddly and lovable with Sebastian" said Luna. I could help but blush a little "Well we are soulmates after all, and we love each other" i say.

"We all understand " said Ciel with that devilish smile of his, "Anyways the reason why , you found me in Ciel room is because..we need your help Alice" said Green.

"You need my help?" i asked, "Trust me after what happened yesterday, i dind't have the face to ask you for this favor, but i have no option, if we want to save our people" she said. "Our people?" i said. "Remember what i said last night about you being that warrior or Green witch that defeated Mariela?" she said. "Yes i do why?" i say. "Well if you recall, i did say that you were the Green witch, but if your father had not left , you would be the green witch for right now, and well after the green witch left, the witches had set off to find a replacement, that's why im the Green Witch at the moment" she said.

"I understand, basically your saying that your not capable of killing Mariela , and so... you want me to Kill her..is that right?" i say. "Yes, that's what I mean, your the only one capable of killing her, your the only half witch and half demon living thing that is capable of killing her...also we have discovered something bad about last night incident" she said. "What did you find" asked Sebastian. "Mariela is now able to control the werewolves, she is the one responsible for the attack led on to the mansion, so as you can see we must start training you immediately!" green said.

"Ok i accept ...I will kill her...Once Again" i said.

It was about 7 in the night, when we all reported for dinner "Sebastian do you know were Grell is?" i asked. "He has gone back to the shinigami society to report" he said. As we all took our seats suddenly out of nowhere Green started asking me questions "Alice do you ever wonder how werewolves feel like?" she asked. I couldn't help but stop and think about the question, "They probably feel lonely, they maybe feel they dont belong in this world, But i guess i can kinda feel them, I use to feel a Big emptyness inside of me , i used to think that every single thing reflected in my eyes had no meaning, if my eyes couldn't see it then it did not exist" i said. "Hm maybe your right" she said.

Suddenly we hear the mansion door bust open, as we all make our way , i see 2 woman and 1 guy. "Good evening everyone allow me to intruduce myself my name is Valerie Lacherie" said the lady. "Cut the introduction Valerie! But anyways Hello Sebastian..missed me? said the guy. "Sebastian do you know who he is?" i asked. "My name is Claude Faustus, and this other lady here is my Soul weapon"said Claude.

"Mariela! Your Claude soul weapon!?" asked Green. "Wait hold up she's Mariela!?" i asked while pointing. "Indeed Claude Faustus is my master" said the lady. "But anyways hand over Alice Valentine, and no one will get harmed" said Claude. "Forget it!" growled Sebastian. "Well if it cant do the good way, we will simply have to go the hard way" said Claude.

"Alice! Take Ciel and Run!" said Green. "But you can't defeat her!" i say. "I know i can't but ill try and make some time for you three" she said. "Three?" i asked. "Yes Wolfram will lead you to a safe place" she said. "What about Sebastian!?" i asked, "Ill be alright now go!" he said.

After that i grab Ciel and start running with Wolfram, i can manage to hear a bunch of breaking noices, as we follow Wolfram we suddenly exit outside the kitchen door, when we make our way across the garden , we are suddenly stopped by a ..Werewolf. "Dont worry Ill take care of it" i said. But suddenly Wolfram just pulls me and starts running, "Hey!" i yelled. "Don't you get it!" he say. "Get what!?" i asked. "They obviously made sure to put that werewolf to make us lose time, now move it!" he said

"My i guess my plan did not work" said a female voice..

_I hope this chapter was not boring, im starting to think of a new arc to happen after this one which is going to be about Alice and Sebastians rivals._


	28. Chapter 28

The Enemies Make Their Arrival/ Part 2

"My I guess my plan did not work" said a female voice, as I turned around. "Valerie! What do you want!?" i asked. "I honestly thought Sebastian Soulmate would be smart enough to know my purpose, but anyways let me assure you , Sebastian will be mine and he will always be mine, i can careless if you two are soulmates! and about Claude i dont have a clue what the hell he wants, but obviously he and Sebastian are enemies till la _Muerte_" she said.

Suddenly Wolfram grabs hold of Valerie "Hurry up Alice! Transform!" he says. But before i even get the chance to transform i feel everything go to black...

_**"Alice wake up! Alice!"**_

_**"Is That you Luna?" i asked.**_

_**"Yes, Alice please wake up! You've been asleep for about a week" says Luna.**_

When I finally feel my eyes opened, everything looks so shiny. "Alice are you alright!?" someone asked. As I turned around i see Sebastian, "Yes im alright im sorry to have worried you love" i said as i hugged him."Wait..Is Wolfram okay!?" i asked getting worried. "Love please calm down, dont worry Wolfram is alright, somehow he managed to get rid of her, and Claude left with Mariela after being defeated by yours truly" he said with a smile. "Oh my, how can i ever pay such a gentleman for his courage" i said.

By the time i realized it we were both kissing, i had missed his kisses, suddenly we hear somebody cough "Do you mind getting a room?" asked Ciel with that smirk of his. "C-Ciel!? When did you entered!?" i asked. "Love your blushing" said Sebastian. "Just a minute ago, i had simply come to check up on you , we are to leave tomorrow in the morning" he said.

"I thought i had to go under drastic training with green" i say. "Well i guess i forgot to say, Green is coming with us, Wolfram will be left in charge of the manor for the moment" said ciel. "Alrighty, then its settled tomorrow we go back to the Phantomhive manor".

**The next day upon arriving at the manor**

"Welcome back my lord!" said Finny, Bard, meyrin, and tanaka. "Yes, anyways Sebastian please make sure to prepare a room for Green, she is going to be a important guest, and of course we Phantomhives offer a good hospitality" said Ciel. "Yes My Lord" and with that Sebastian went to his duties.

Soon Ciel, Green, and me were taking the afternoon tea, "So im guessing tomorrow we start the training" i asked. "Yes we are to start tomorrow, but your training i suppose wont be that hard, since you posses strenght, and a great knowledge for swordsmanship" she said. "I guess you are right about the part of Swordsmanship, ever since i was abandon by my father at the orphanage, i had no option but to learn how to defend myself, of course i had a vast of enemies, i never understood what love was, the only thing i felt..was a great emptiness...in my heart."

After finishing the afternoon tea, i had excused myself from dinner, somehow my appetite was not that big today. About at 8 p.m. i had decided to take a walk around the garden. When suddenly to arms grab hold of me from behind "Do not move, Do not scream, and Do not Resist my Orders". "Claude! What do you want?" i asked. "Shut up and move it " he said. "Nooo! Let me go!" , "I said shut the hell up!" and with that i lost my conscious.

By the time i regain my conscious , i see everything passing by to be blurry _What The He.. _soon I realize im in Claude's back as he is running. "Try not to breath" he said. About a minute later we were standing in front of a big mansion. "Follow me, there is something we need to talk about" he said. "Wait, what theres no way im following you..what can assure me you wont lock me up somewhere?!" i asked. And with that he grabs my arm and drags me, Once we enter he throws me.

"So what the hell do you want to tell m.." i stopped as he is just one inch away from my face "Hmm you are really delicious..Alice" he said as he smelled my neck. As I try to pull back he pulls me closer "Whats the matter my dear?" he says. "Back Off!" i growled out.

"Theres no reason for you to run away into that idiot of Sebastians arms" he said. "Why not? and for your information Sebastian is not a idiot!" i say.

"Why? you asked...well you see...im also your..._Soulmate..._

**Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, so how does the story look , now that Claude has arrived? I know there are so many stories involved with Claude, Sebastian, and main character, but i couldnt't help but put Claude inside it, to give it some spice. Hmm but anyways what will happen after Claude takes Alice with him? Im having an idea about putting the grimreapers more in the story, comment what you think about this should i or not?**


	29. Chapter 29

It had To Be Soulmates

"Wait what!? Thats impossible normal living things only have one soulmate! So its impossible for you to be also my soulmate" i say. "Well i guess im not the one who should explain this, Mariela would you mind and explain this to your daughter?" he said. A moment later the same woman i saw at the manor appeared. "Hello my dear daughter".

"Care to explain, about having two soulmates?" i asked. "Well first lets have a seat" she say. After we all took a seat, i was surprised to notice how much we looked alike, i mean i cant deny she is really beautiful. "Well to start off first, the reason why you have two soulmates is because, your not a Normal Living Thing, you see im half Shinigami and Demon" i felt my body that moment freeze "Shinigami?" i asked. "Yes , i will explain about that later, so I was saying since im half shinigami and demon, my demon powers were passed to you and those powers are what makes you i guess i can say more of a demon than shinigami or witch, but demons are to have 2 soulmates, dont ask me what Claude or Sebastian did to their other ex soulmates" she said, i couldn't help but wonder about so many things.

"Wait why did you say your a half Shinigami i thought you were a half witch and demon" i asked. "I guess i can finally tell you the real truth behind the Supernatural Wars.."

"I guess Green...talked to you about the Supernatural Wars?" she said. "Yes she did, and she told me what you did , and the reason why i had slayed you" i say. "Alice maybe you wont believe me but ..Green has been lying to you, just let me tell you the real truth" she said. "You might as well" i say.

"Indeed the supernatural wars , was a war between the witches and Werewolves. The war had started briefly after the Kings wife the queen had been killed, soon he got married to another woman ..a witch her name was Melissa. Melissa was my sister, but do to her arrogance i had decided to grow up away from her, i had and i still despise her for her ignorance, she's the real powerful witch who you had defeated, she is the one who had formed the alliance with the werewolves. Due to the cause of the many dead souls a group of shinigamis was sent to collect them it was a group of four people, inside that group was me , William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, and Ronald Knox.

After we had finished collecting the souls, we had decided to secretely help out the witches, after we had found you i realized you were that daughter i had been ordered to leave because of my crime, of course i made William, Grell, and Ronald to keep it a secret thats why Grell didnt say nothing when Melissa had told you that great lie" she said. I felt as my tears fell down my cheeks "Wait so Luna is on her side?" i asked.

"No, Melissa used a memory loss spell, which caused them to lose theirs memories, and i guess she somehow re organized there memories to believe that there was a evil witch named Mariela" she said.

"Wow she's such a good liar, but wait i have to go back to the manor! I have to save Ciel and Sebastian from her!" i say as I start running towards the door. But Claude gets there before me "Did I say you could leave? he says. "Alice there is no need for you to be worried, i sent a special unit of shinigamis to protect Ciel" mother said.

"And what about Sebastian?"

"Well you see, shinigami dont really have a good attitude when it comes to demons, plus demons know how to defend themselves, after all he is simply One Hell Of A Butler."

"One important question" i ask.

"Yes what is it?" she says.

"Why are you working with Claude? " i asked.

"Trust me i dont like him, but your security comes first, and I believe both your soulmates should be there to protect you" she said.

"Its simply weird to have two Soulmates, what happens if I simply want one?" i say.

"Thats why they fight until one dies" says Claude as he leaves me and my mother alone.

"Unfortunately what Claude says is true, thats really what happens with a demon and both soulmates, but let me tell you this, dont trust Sebastian so easily from now on ok?" says mother.

"Why do you say that?" i asked worried.

"Im afraid Melissa might have Brainwashed him" .

_Well thats it for today :) _

_Hope You enjoyed it._


	30. TO VIEWERS

**Hello viewers i simply wanted to inform, that im probably not going to post a new chapter for this whole week i hope you understand, i am going to marching camp , and it will be more hard since i play trumpet, but anyways stay tuned for the next chapter which i might post on Saturday.**


	31. Chapter 31

Mother & Daughter

Chapter 31

"Brainwash Sebastian?! , but hello! he is a demon, i thought demons were the most powerful creatures!" i said. "I understand if your starting to think that im lying to you, but trust me Demons can get brainwash, though indeed its very rare to see one enchanted so easily by a witch, especially for a demon like Sebastian" said Mariela.

"Huh what do you mean with **A demon like Sebastian**?" i asked. "You see not all demons are the same age, in hell where they live, they are ranked by their strenght and age, Sebastian and Claude are the most Oldest, but when it comes to their strenght Sebastian is the strongest of all demons" she said. "Ok, so why are they ranked from their Age and Strenght?" i asked.

"Well how can i put it in words, in Hell a ceremony occurs which happens every 45 years, this ceremony is known as "Demons Nights" the purpose is for all demons to reunite and see their loved ones again, of course theres lots of food and games, but dont be deceived so easily Demons Night is also meant to be a hard task for all demons who attempt to assist the Ceremony, in "Demons Nights" is were all demons show their strenght in front of their elders who are known as the **Demon Council**, based of their strenght and the age , they are given , a more adecuate home, so as you can see the purpose is to have a more sutible place to live in hell" she said.

"Well that makes better sence, now who are the **Demon Council**?" i asked. "The **Demon Council** is the maximum authority that sets all the rules in hell, every Century a new Demon Council is selected, a Demon Council only requires 3 demons, of course your probably surprised to know that even Hell is controled by rules, but please take a moment to ask yourself this question "_If rules didnt exist, how would the world be right now?"_

"Of course it would be worse" i say.

"Yes Indeed it would be worse".

So have you ever gone to **Demons Nights?"** i asked.

"Yes i usually go every year but i dont think i will be able to attend this year coming up, since Melissa is alive and more than ever on the move, plus i have alot of Shinigami duties to attend to, but if you ever get to go , please make sure to present yourself by the name _**Alice Valentine**_ ok?" said mother.

"Um why do you say that?" i asked, "Just make sure you do so alright?" she said. "Argh fine" i responded.

All of a sudden we hear someone knocking on the mansion door, I was about to go on and open it , but Claude got their again before me, as he opens the door we see a man enter followed by Sebastian and Ciel "Jasper is that you!? Why are your clothes all bloody stained" asked Mariela.

"Im sorry Mariela, i swear everything was going fine but sadly all of our comrades got killed by Melissa, so then i thought it was best that i brought the Earl Phantomhive and the..demon here" he said.

"What! How is it possible that my unit got killed! by a witch like Melissa!? Argh I guess next time i will have no option but to called those 3 idiots, anyways any trace of where Melissa is?" she said.

"Sorry but for the moment we dont have a clue about Melissa where abouts" said Jasper. "Ill guess we will simply have to wait till Melissa makes her move" she say.

"Ciel! Sebastian!" i said as I ran to them and hugged them with all my strenght. "Are you both alright!?" i asked. "Im alright sister" said Ciel as he hugged me back. I couldnt help but let tears fall of my face. "Sebastian did you get Brainwash or something!?" i asked worried.

"No my love i can promise you im alright in all my sences, though i have to admit Melissa almost succedeed if it wanst because i had surprisingly overheard her" said Sebastian.

"Alice.. Sebastian" i think its best we all give you time alone" said Mariela. "Michaelis just watch yourself" said Claude as he left the room, who was followed by Ciel and Mariela.

**Im really sorry for not having posted a chapter for like 2 weeks! **

**I hope this chapter was good! i will try to post the next chapter next week ;)**


End file.
